cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stab594
Latest Paragon Times Article I've been looking at the latest Paragon Times, More specifically the fallen heroes box to try to find Connections in game. I'm making a list of Perfect, good and bad (aka no) connections. Perfect: Agent Davis, Arnold Decker, Captain Sherman (from The Dark Watcher's missions), Ernesto Hess, Everett Daniels, Genevieve Sanders, Josef Keller, Katie Hannon, Maxwell Christopher, Merisel Valenzuela, Mikey the Ear, Sara Moore, Good (all of these are guesses): Andrew Mitchell - Maybe related to Andrea Mitchell?; Amber Reeves - Commander Reeves of Longbow?; Andre Rogers - Detective Rogers?; Armando H. Sanders - related to Genevieve Sanders; Charles Drake - either Captain Drake from the Silver Mantis Strike Force or Drake from the Manticore Task Force; Craig Castro - Prisoners Lt Craig; Deann Rodriguez - related to Black Scorpion (aka Ernesto Rodriguez); Helen Voss - Archon Voss Bad: Aaron Shields, Alicia Robinson, Amy Graham, Ashlee Hale, Audrey Yoo, Betty Cope, Bonnie Muniz, Carol Wiles, Charlie J. Lovely, Colleen Hathaway, Cynthia Bray, Derek J. Mooneyhan, Devin Mcleod, Elizabeth Bartels, George Givens, Jacob Covington, Jacob Nadel, James Hannigan, Jeffrey Boone, Unsorted: Jimmy Dortz, Joan Curtis, John Rich, John Walker, Johnathon Murphy, Joseph Narcisse, Joyce Edwards, Juan Holden, Karen Cortez, Karen Parker, Kathleen Verdugo, Kathryn Swingle, Dr. Kryten, Lori Smitherman, Lottie Heaton, Louise Joy, Mark Carpenter, Michael Moreland, Nancy Wilson, Pamela Graham, Patricia E. Jimenez, Perry Venuti, Rachel Price, Rachel Torres, Rachelle Clemmer, Ramon Stephenson, Ray J. Dempsey, Richard Campbell, Richard Tyler, Robert Harden, Robert Rosenblatt, Roberta L. Fain, Roslyn Schreiner, Samuel O’Reilly, Sandra Caballero, Sanjay Chandra, Saul Williams, Scott Allen, Shawn Ledford, Shelli Jimenez, Shondra Her, Stasia Deweese, Sylvia Demello, Theresa Phelan, Tony Magruder, Veronica Woods, Viola Johnson, Virginia Montez, Virginia Thomas, Walter Daschle, William Spiers. - Stab594 23:49, 22 September 2007 (EDT) Ambush Question Hey, does anybody know what happens if you accept a mish that triggers an ambush inside a safe area like a hospital or city hall? Stab594 11:21, 14 February 2007 (PST) : I don't think ambushes can spawn inside a hospital, city hall, icon/tailor, or arena, but there's nothing stopping them from waiting outside for you (besides the police/arachnos drones). They can even be teleported inside by either a properly slotted Teleport Foe or Wormhole user. High level ( >10) ambushes will never spawn in Atlas Park and Galaxy City, and maybe Kings Row. This sounds like a good idea for an article --Konoko 06:17, 19 February 2007 (PST) :: Yeah I was just wondering, cause... well can you imagine how hilarious it would be to have a bunch of folks accept mishes that cause spawns while sitting in Galaxy City's low level contact area? - Stab594 15:13, 19 February 2007 (PST) Debt at 50 At level 50, what happens when you die? Do you still accrue debt? And what happens in terms of experience/monetary gains? Stab594 17:58, 15 January 2007 (PST) : at lvl 50, you still get debt. Money is pretty much the same as it was at 49, as for xp, you'll be 1 xp from 51, but no one will be nice enough to be worth anything ><. Also, everytime you get to 50, you'll get a note that you've unlocked an epic archtype. --Sleepy Kitty 18:01, 15 January 2007 (PST) : At level 50, any exp you would normally earn is automatically changed straight away into influence/infamy, as if you were exemplaring/malefactoring down. So, if you happen to gain debt, all influence you would normally earn goes straight into working off debt, so you get nothing except earning off debt after defeating enemies. This would be an ideal time to switch on SG mode for a while as you can still earn prestige while working off debt, at least. :3 Sera404 20:14, 19 October 2007 (EDT) Projects Currently working on the Story Arcs page, but someone else will have to do the CoV Arcs. I'll do some more CoH arcs in a while. Reverting Is there a way to revert a wiki page back to a previous version? Because I noticed that the order of things on some power pages are being changed from alphabetical to level order. - Stab594 13:46, 18 February 2007 (PST) :Yes, any article can be reverted to a previous version, though you may have to ask an admin/moderator to do so. :However this brings up an interesting issue. I personally prefer having the powers listed in level rather than alphabetical, it just makes more sense when scrolling through. Some powersets that share AT's, (Claws, Dark Armor, Force Field) have the powers in a different order and that makes sorting by level a little tricky. If we were ever to include exact numbers on damage, resistance, recharge, etc, then we may as well split the articles. While I am concerned with format and layout, having a bit of consistency across articles is more important. --Konoko 06:11, 19 February 2007 (PST) :I reverted one page back that I found, but I haven't seen any others. I'm not against doing the layout by power order, but the wiki standard right now is to have them alphabetical. The only problem I see doing them in order that you unlock the powers is where we have more than one archetype using different orders. Take Dark Melee for instance. - Snorii 06:34, 19 February 2007 (PST) ::Even better example is Force Field. Dark Melee has different powers for Stalkers. Force Field has all the same powers, but in different order for Masterminds. So it looks like the Alphabetical sorting is here to stay (though it is still a little disorientating). --Konoko 08:40, 19 February 2007 (PST)